Balto, but his parents are still with him
by JustASteveGut
Summary: I This story is dead. You can find the redo at Story of a Family.
1. Introduction

**AN: this will be my first story, that I decided to publish, so those reading feel free to give me** _feedback._

 ** _For this story however, I will be adressing a few things first. I will be following what the director of the sequels because that is currently cannon. Fr those who don't know: the orignal director wanted Balto's parents to be an unamed husky as his mother, and an unamd wolf as his father. The director of the sequels. However, decided to go with Balto's mother being Aniu, and an unamed husky as his father._**

 ** _If you wish for me change it to the original director'sversion, then I will probably make a rewrite of this story, but with a male wolf, and a female husky._**

 ** _For the ackstry hwever, basically take your favorite Balto's parents' story, but make it so they dont die in the end. If you wish for me to tackle that with my own story, I probaly won't. For me my favorite story is like is father by iWolf321(amazing writer btw)so I will be using Aniu and Amak._**

 ** _Withou a futrther a do on with the fanfic._**

It was nearing spring, so the weather was a bit nicer(as nice as you can get with Alaska), the sun ws out out, and a couple on a booat near a, small town of Nome, stood a couple. From afar they would simply look like two dogs, or wolves but instead it was one wolf, and one husky, both of which are mates, and would soon be expecting atleast one two, or possibly six little wolfdog pups running around, "well," said the wolf known as Aniu said to her mate," here we are, away from dnager, and in a place where our pups can grow up safely," her mate turned and looked at and said, " you know, it feels like a dream come true after these past few events, but I cannot be happier!" Said the husky known as Amak.

 _A couple of weeks later)_

It has been at least two weeks, and during the first day of those two short weeks gave birth a single puppy. Since he was the only puppy it made him all the more special in their eyes. While Aniu would stay on the boat, Amak would do his best fo find food for them. Hunting was out of the question as Ammak was a terrible hunter, but the buther's shop's scrap bucket was still a decent source of food, though it was normally not a lot, and would for the most part end up in him with him not eating( due to the fact tht he rather have his mate and son have a partially full belly instead of him when food was scarce).

Today however,"Amak stay and watch our son whiile I go out and hunt(due to the fact that Mayak was no longer a threat) Aniu thought it would btter for her to go catch either a bunch of rabbits, or a caribou if she was lucky, she knew Amak wasn't eating as much as he should, and decided hunting was probaly going to keep her mate from going hungry, while still keeping balto fed.

While strolling through the forest Anniu felt as though there was another being watching her..., "I know you are there, so show yourself! Aniu finally said, but no answer came, so Aniu decided to howl. When she was done she got tackled by another wolf, "why are you howling like you own the place? Said wolf asked, " I was merely trying to get you out of your hiding place," replied, "now I must ask why are you in our territory?" The wolf asked. Aniu was slightly nervous iin answering, but, "I am simply a mother trying to findfood as my mate is ill, and my son is currently too young to be on his own," Aniu lied. There were few times Aniu woould like(besides her little lies about her visiting Amak, but that's for another day) the wolf broke finally said," well if I knew if you were amother I would've glady helped you in finding some food for you, your mate, and yourpup. My name is Maska,"( another character from iWlf''s storys).

Maska then went on to help Aniu find food, and asked, "may I escortyou back to your den?" Maska offeredd, "that woud bbe very kind of you Maska, but if I do please promise me you won't over react when you fid out who my matee it," Aniu replied whiletrying to be as respectful as possible( while they were finding game Maska said that he was an alpha of a nearby wolf pak), "I'm not one to judge who another is in lovr with, so of course I won't".

When they arrived Amak was shocked to see another wolf on the return of his mate, but Amak was never the kind to judge without talking to them, so he decide it would be best to actually talk to this wolf before doing something irrational.

Once Maska caught sight of Amak he realised that he was a dog, but said dog wasn't actuallyall that bad for a husky and he stuck to his word when it came to not judging what taste Aniu had with males. Like Amak, Maska wasnn't one to do something irrational, and was more of the type to talk first, make conclusions later. AsAniu and Amak gave their fairwells to Maska, the sun was setting, and it seemed like things could only go up from here.

 ** _End of the introduction_**

 ** _If chapter 2 even gets made:_**

Sneak peak:

Come on my son," Amak said as today would be the first day Balto would be going into town, and Aniu said it would be fine since Amak would be protecting him.

 _ **A couple of hours later**_

Balto was back at the boat with Amak, who just got done explaining how Balto, who made friends with a husky pup named Jenna, and was just given a name by a human girl known as Rosy...

 ** _Well I hoped you liked it, still give me some feedback, I won't waste any more of your time, so buh-bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The red husky

**This won't effect the story, but I'm changing Amak's name to Togo(in honor of one of the dogs in the actual serum run). I'm also going to leave Boris and the bears out of this. Boris kind of like the parental figure to Balto, but since Balto's parents are actually there, there is no need for Boris. I also plan on making the White Wolf, from that really cool scene in the first move, a different entity from Aniu.**

 **I plan on leaving Steele out too. Mostly to make tribute to Togo's real life musher( Mr. Steppla) and Gunnar Kassen( Balto's musher) which the movie failed to do by including only one sled team, and one musher.**

 **Time skip of 3 years.**

"3 mile marker!" Balto called out to his dad. Today was the end of the All Alaskan Derbi, and Togo decided it was time to show Balto what a dog sled race looked up close. Togo couldn't help but chuckle at how eager Balto was( Balto's dream was becoming a dog sled team champion). Normally Togo travels via alley way, but since Balto travels by roof top( as to not get kicked at by humans). Togo was pretty good at traveling by roof if he needed to though, so keeping up with Balto wasn't an issue.

In a woodshop nearby was a family waiting for an order to be completed. Today was a certain girl's birthday, and as a gift the parents decided to get Rosy a sled," okay you can open your eyes now," Said Rosy's father, "ohhh!" Rosy was extremely happy and was at lost for words until, "I love these runners! I love this thresh-bow! I love this sled! Jenna you're lead dog! Mush!" Yelled an excited Rosy said, "then you'll need this," said Rosy's mother as she places a musher hat on Rosy's head, "A real musher's hat!" She said as she and Jenna flew out the door, "the sled is wonderful!" Said Rosy's mother as Rosy ran in and hugged her, "Thank you!" Said Rosy as she did, "Rosy likes the sled too," commented Rosey's father as he paid the woodshop worker, "so I've gathered!" Said the worker through a chuckle, "Watch this!" Rosy yelled to her parents, "I dunno honey, maybe we should get her another doll house," said the husband as his daughter sleds off, "I think she'll learn to like it," replied the mother.

Once Balto and Togo made it to an alley way where they can see rhe finish safely they sat and waited for the team until something caught Balto's eye, a rust and cream colored, female husky. To some she seemed like another husky, but Balto knew her since he was a pup, and now he thinks she's the most beautiful sight in the world. Togo noticed Balto staring, and chuckled, Togo caught signr of Jenna's human Rosy. Togo had came to like Rosy as she was the only human in town to actually be nice to Balto, Rosy took off the sled rope off of Jenna, then started to cheer for one of the sled teams. A small gusts of wind knocked the hat out of her hand, and right in the incoming team's path. Once the team passed by Balto leapt into action, ran past the sled team, "It's that stray dog!" Yelled one from the crowed yelled, "he's going to ruin the race!" Another yelled. Balto managed to jump infront of the team, grab Rosy's hat, and jump out of the way.

Togo was impressed by his son's speed, then he came over to Balto to try and get him, "Balto what a crazy thing to do! All to show off to a pretty girl!" Said Rosy in a joking manner, "I bet Jenna would love to have you on our team!" She said as she was harnessing Balto to the sled, "Rosy! Get away from him!" Rosy's father yelled while kicking Balto away, "dad!" Rosy conplained, "me might bite ya honey, he's part wolf!" Balto's body physically cringed at what the man said.

Togo and Balto back at the boat, Balto's spirits were crushed, so both Aniu and Togo tried to chear him up, "come now Balto, there some is something we must show you,".

 ** _A cliff hanger... the most evil thing a story teller can do, so I did it. I woke up at like 5 AM and spent all the way until 8:30 writing this, so this cliff hanger's here simply so I can get a little break. I decided to release a chapter a day after the first simply to get it started. From now on I will try and spend at least a week, or at most 2 weeks to try and polish it, make the diologue better, and then make the plot way more interesting._**

 ** _Until next chapter..._**

 ** _Cya!_**


	3. Chapter 3 and flashback 1

**AN: so Im going to try making this cchapter at least 4k words long, and at most 7k words long. Anyways let's get this thing started up, or whatever.**

"There is something we must show you," both of Balto's parents were going to show Balto how to create the Norten Lights( or Aurora Borealis) with a few bottlles and lantern. "Now you can show that girl this little thing as your father has shown to me," Aniu said with a smile, "I said that saidd showed it to her because I was his special some one, like how you will show this husky that you love her in way me and your mother love each other," Togo said with a bit of grin.

 ** _At the hopsital_**

Rosy was currently in the hospital due to a horrible cough, pale skin, and a bad fever. Jenna decided to try and bark for the girl's attenton ,"Jenna?" Rosy questioned, then Jenna barked again, "Jenna!" They cirled around each other in a playful manner. Suddenly Rosy started coughing again, Jenna nuzzle her human with concern ,"Rosy! Rosy! C'mon you're going to catch your death out here! Her fater said as e wrapped a coat around her, "okay dad." A now very concerned Jenna went to look in the widnow to see what's wrong hir her girl until , "jenna?" Blato came over with a look of ope, "Jenna, I know it's a shot in the dark, but maybe we could... chase some sticks bymoon light," Jenna, however ignored him and kept looking in the window, "Jenna?' Balto asked with a bit of concern, "Rosy's in there, "in the hospital? Why?" Balot question with more concern as Rosy was the only human who was ever nice to him, and even took him in for a short time after a few dgs in Nome chased him, "she has a cough and has a bad fever," Jenna explained to him while still not taking her eyes off the window, "Balto, what's wrong with heer?" Jenna was hoping Balto had an answer, or a have a way to find out, "I'm not sure, ut I know how to find out," Balto proceeded to lead her up to an old bulding, "I have the keys to city!" He soon went to pull th nails out of the door frame, "ladies first," Balto insisted while holding his paw out. Jena noticed his rather large feet, "Balto.." ,"heheh, big paws run in the family," he said proudly, "comes from being part wolf," he said after they both entered the crawl space.

While down there Jenna heard a noise, "stay close," Balto said, ", "no arguement there, it's so gloomy down here," she replied, "gloomy? It's the most bueatiful spot in the world!" He said with a smile, "I can't imagne why," she replied, "that's because you're looking at the bowl half empty," he said while ushing some broken bottles infront of a that a lantern that was brought down there by his parents only a a week ago, "these are the plar ice caps,", "alto those are broken bottles, and they aren't half empty, they're all empty," Jenna was begining to question Balto's sanity, "and to the north..." he said while moving out of the way between the lantern and the bottles, "the nnorthern lights!" exclaimed Jenna, "you're right balto this is ueatiful,", " yeah... euatiful," he said while looking at her until they remembered the reason why they were down there, "how is she doctor," question Rosy's father, "she has a sore throut,her fever is getting worst, and her cough is making her weaker. Looks like Diphtheria," doctor then pt down a medicine bottle, "and I'm out of antitoxin," the doctor said while seeming disappointed. This was more than Jenna could take, and she stormed off, "jenna!" Balto went after her, "Jenna I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you down there,","no Balto, I'm glad you did,"

It was the next day and a single man known as Gunnar KassenI was attempting to get a team together a team together for the return trip's team which will head to Nenana, Alaska, which then he will then be swapped out for a close friend of his, Leonard Steppla. First hoowever, a team must be assembled for tthe trip which is why he is here today. Near the area the race will be held laid 3 cainines(Togo, Aniu, and Balto) they wre all planning on watching, rll Aniu and Togo were, Balto on the other hand is planning on racing, "are you sure my son? If you win it will be a long, dangerous, and we might never see you again," a concerned Aniu asked her only son, "I can get that medicine through, no matter the dangers ahead. I will gve my damn best effort, for a friend of mine's human is oneof the childen who'd fallen ill, and I like that human too,"

 ** _1 1/2 years earlier_**

Balto was running from a bunch oof dogs because he ate everything from the scra bucket which they have been planning to eat on earlier that day. While running Balto wished he just stay at the old trawler with his parents that day. During the chase Balto found a hiding spot that Balto could easily ft in. Once altowas in the hiding spot he stayed there for almost the entire day. Wile Balto was taking a nap in his hiding spot he heard footsteps one of the younger humans and said human had a puppy with her. Luckily the Human didn't notice her, but the dog did. Said dog started barking at her human in order to get her attention, "what is it Jenna?" The one known asJenna then went over to the crafte alto was behind, "something caught your attention girl?" The human then noticed Balto and swooped him up in her arms. Balto was understandably scared at first due to how many times humans kicked him away, and thought this human might hurt him, "don't worry," said a voice, it was coming from Jenna, "Rosy's my girl, and she's rather sweet. Rosy then managed to get her dad to let Balto live with them. For a few short weeks it was going fine, he was playing with Rosy and Jenna(he really loved how gentle Rosy was with him), but one day they were heading into nuilding that wasn't the house he'd been staying at. According to Jenna this was called the vets where humans make sure dogs are healthy. Afterwards he, Jenna, and Rosy were playing in the yard when Balto realised something: his mom and dad must be worried sic aout him. An hour later Ros's dad came home with a grim look on his face, "Rosy we must talk about Balto," before Rosy could respond, "the vet says he is part wolf honey, we _cannot_ keep a wolf in our house. While Balto was somewhat saddened by this, he was also glad that he'd be able to see his parents again.

After Rosy's father chased off Balto he made hme again, somewhat depressed by how quickly one can distrust him simply for his heritae, however he was still proud of it, but it still hurts, "where hae you been mistr, "a slightly angry and mostly relieved Togo and Aniu were staring at him and waiting for an answer. Balto then went to tell them how a human had taken care of im, and howquickly said human's parents can distrust him for one _minor_ thing such as breeding.

Balto finally found a human who like him, and was quickly forced to leave her.

 ** _A/N so I wanted to make this chapter partly to get a bit forward into the movie, and then add a flashbck in simply to see how it goes, and to the (small) amount of people reading this likes me adding flashbacks. I personally beleive it's a miture of telling, and showing at the same time, which makes it so crappy writer like me can add them in and establish some relation ships I simply couldn't fit in previous chapters._**

 ** _Anyways, read, reveiw, follow if you wanna see more, and favorite if ya really liked my shitty idea._**

 ** _Buh-bye!_**


	4. The Race

**_Hey guys, sorry for not getting up another chapter earlier. I wanted to make more of this, but school and other things kept getting in the way. I also noticed that when I start writing I do pretty good at it, but overtime(maybe a couple of hours) it slowly degrades and gets slightly worst, so I've been using the tiime away from this to try and find a way to maintain any skill I have in writing for at least 10-15 hours before it starts to degrade. Along side this story I will take on a concept that I know has potential, but wasn't ever completed, so those who are following me should look out for it._**

 ** _I am quite surprised that 2 people are following this story and me btw. Enough of my crap, on wiith the story._**

Capter 4:The Race

The race was about to begin and Balto had snuck into the line up just as it began. _3... 2... 1_ go! The race was on and Balto was making some ground on the dogs that were in first, and he was doing it well too. Nothing but determination and hope was what was fueling Balto's mad dash, "you got this Balto!" Cried ot Togo. Togo was once a proud sled dog, once having made second in the All Alaskan Derby before, and was extremely proud of what his son ws about to accomplish, "Go Balto!" Screamed an extremely excited Jenna. All was going well until Balto was kicked off the track by another dog. Balto was well aware that makinng his way up the snowdrift in order to get back would waste too much time, so instead he decided to take a little detour. In the nice little detour Balto jumped up wooden pillars, a barrel, and going on several boats. Surprisingly Balto made it to first, and won first place by at least 3 meters(or 9ft) ahead of the other dogs. The musher and another man made their way towards Balto in order to check out their winner as this winner will be helping out with retreiving the life-saving substance known as the serum. What the musher found surprising is that the wolfdog, that according to most people, was a mindless beast actually wanted to _help_ the town that had mistreated him, "alright Balto let's go!"

 ** _I'm sorry about making this one so short, but since i"m about to split between 2 stories at once I wanted get to work on that. This was also a small taste of my new writing style, so I didn't wanna make it too long for thoose who thought it sucked. Here's a sneak peak of what I plan on releasing on either Friday or saturday. Basically the title of the story, and its description._**

Balto and the purebred pup

Some time prior to the begining of Balto 1. Our soon-to-be-hero finds an abandoned purebred, black and white puppy, who was new in town, and was shivering a bit. Our soon-to-be hero from then on is this pup's adoptive father.(and no the pup isn't Steele)


	5. The Jounrey to Anchorage

**A:N sorry for not updating this as recently as my other story, but apparently more people liked Balto and the Purebred Husky, so that took center stage. I might update this like once every Saturday or something. Thanks to Balto and the Purebred Husky however, I had improved a bit more in terms of writing and story telling from it. Anyways, here it goes.**

Balto had just won the race to see who would be put on the dog sled team. Diphtheria had recently broke out amongst the chldren of Nome. As the team took off two cainines followed, these cainines were a wolf named Aniu, and a dog named Togo. The two were Balto's parents, and before Balto had left he asked them for something important; make marks on the trees for an easier route back from Anchorage to Nome.

Things were going well for the sled team, well at least the ones who weren't outraged by the fact a half breed was now their lead dog, but followed anyways. For the task at hand, or paw in this case, was much more dire than snapping at a half breed, "Mush! Mush!" Comanded their musher, Gunnar Kassen. Mr. kassen was the musher of the championship team, and was trusted with bringing the medicine to the victims of the disease.

Several hours later a blizzard was starting up. Blizzards are not uncommon in Alaska, but this was much more dangerous. If they had thermometers back then, they would've known the tempature was at least -60 degrees farenheit, and with windchills it was -90 degrees farenheit. This was well below freezing, and the musher and team knew this, but kept going through in order to bring mercy to those back in Nome. Balto couuldn't see a single thing infront of him, nor could he even hear anything, instincts were all that were aiding him forward. Suddenly, a howl from the distance could be heard. While most of the dogs on the team were scared of this, Balto was not. He knew his parents were following him, and was well aware of his father's previous career as a sled dog. He also knew that his mother, who was the one howling, was letting him know that she and his father have found a trail.

Several days have past, and thanks to Aniu's senses, and Togo's knowledge of the short cuts to Anchorage aiding Balto, what should hae been at least a week's worth of travel, possibly even more due to the blizzard, had turned into just a 4 days journey. Things were looking bright for Balto and the team. If they maneged to keep this up, then they will surely be able to save the kids of Nome, and to Balto a step closer from saving the only human that has been nice, and a step closer from being able to embrace his mother father, that he'd be for eer grateful for helping him on this trip.

 ** _So here's the chapter. Hoped ya enjoyed it. Right after this imma try and go to bed since as of writing this, it's 1 AM. Thanks for reading._**


	6. This story is dead

**_This isn't an author;s note, more a this Story iiis discontinued. Nobody seems interested in this anymore, nd the ew who did, moved to my other story, which I understand since my first story on here, was this one, and therefore has a lot of issues. I won't update this story unless people show interest in it, then I might make a version of this story, but remastered. The chapters will remain up as that's a piece of history for me, as an author, my starting place. I'm not even sure if anybdy will be reading this note, but here I am writing it. Hopefully my second story can be a way of conituing, but thart may also come to an end at some point, as that HAS to lead up into the movie. Anyways, thanks for the people who first supported, reveiwed, and thoought my writing on this story wasn't bad. Buh-bye!_**


End file.
